


Clean

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [89]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Demon Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Enemas, Evil Castiel, Evil Dean Winchester, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could I ask for more demon!Dean/demon!Cas/slave!Sam (enema, bottom!Sam)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Other Parts: [Do Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583050) (39), [Fill You Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583407)(44), [Punished](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604641) (60)

Sam was placed on the bed, ass in the air, and he watched as a bag filled with water was placed on a pole.

"Dean…Cas…what are-"

He felt Dean’s hands run across his ass before spreading his cheeks.

"We’re just making sure our little pet’s clean from the inside as well as the out." Dean murmured.

He felt Cas’ fingers, cold with lube at his hole, pressing and rubbing, lubing the immediate area.

"I’m…I’m clean. I promise." Sam said, looking over at the enema. "I don’t need an-ah!" Sam yelped when Dean gave a sharp slap to his ass.

"Don’t argue with us, Sam." Dean said, a threatening tone in his voice.

"S-sorry." Sam said, burying his head in his arms. Cas lubed his hole and Dean brought over the nozzle, slowly working it in Sam’s hole.

A minute later, Sam felt water starting to flow inside him and he whimpered softly. He could feel Dean’s hands on his back, Cas’ on his stomach, rubbing circles, and Sam shifted slightly, trying to find a more comfortable on his knees.

The enema drained into Sam, and Dean removed the nozzle, placing a thin plug inside Sam so that he would hold the water.

Cas and Dean slowly turned Sam on his side, and Sam whimpered again, feeling the water slosh around inside him.

"Need to hold that until we say." Cas said, hands still rubbing at Sam’s stomach, pressing slightly, making Sam squirm.

"Have to make sure that ass of yours is completely clean." Dean added, hands going down to stroke Sam’s cock, rolling his balls in his hand.

Sam moaned softly, shutting his eyes. He wanted to get away from Dean and Cas’ hands, but knew that he would get in trouble if he did.

The cramps started up, and Sam cried out, too many sensations moving through his body.

"Please…" He begged. "…please, stop. Too much…it’s too much, stop, please."

"Unless I’m mistaken, you don’t get to decide when it’s too much, Sam." Dean scolded lightly. Sam opened his eyes to see Dean grinning, eyes black. Cas was the same when Sam looked over at him.

Sam whined, while Dean and Cas continued to work over his stomach, cock, and balls.

When everything felt like it was getting too much, Dean and Cas turned Sam back on his knees, and Dean removed the plug.

"Do you think he’s clean now?" Dean asked.

"I should hope so. Otherwise, we’re going to have to give him another enema."

Cas brought over a container, so when they tilted Sam, the water drained out.

Sam sobbed in relief, and once all the water was gone, he was placed on his side again. Dean pulled on of Sam’s legs up and spread his cheeks, examining Sam’s hole, sinking two fingers inside.

"Looks like Sam’s clean, Cas." Dean said.

Sam watched Cas and Dean, as the two grinned.

"Do you know what that means, Sam?" Cas murmured, hand running through Sam’s hair. Sam felt like he was going to sink in the bed, knowing what Cas was going to say. "Play time."


End file.
